


《真选组例会就像芭菲上的小伞没什么用但扔了又觉得可惜》

by Youlingxi



Category: Gintama, 銀魂, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies), 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youlingxi/pseuds/Youlingxi
Summary: 那是情欲的高潮，他被坂田银时送上了万丈之上，他像一片羽毛，又像一滴露水，凝在指尖快化了。他仿佛被揉碎又被重新拼凑，颅内回响着盛大的交响曲。他感觉自己的身体像一团暖烘烘的棉花，捧也捧不住，要融化成一滩的样子。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou, 銀土 - Relationship, 银土
Kudos: 9





	《真选组例会就像芭菲上的小伞没什么用但扔了又觉得可惜》

**Author's Note:**

> 公众场合play，dirty talk预警  
> 真选组每日例会上，一直不迟到的副长却没有出现，其实正在旁边的小房间被♂淦

八点四十五了，山崎退不安地看了眼挂钟，又不安地看了看手表。嗯，表没坏，出大岔子了。  
要说出什么岔子了，乍一看好像也没大问题——人都在，局长最前面，冲田队长在旁边坐着睡觉——头上戴着个眼罩，老套路了——但是岔子还在，而且事儿不小。  
整个会议室里议论声密密麻麻不止，都在窃窃私语，颇有声势壮大的意思。山崎退苦着脸，心说这是什么日子，天上要掉陨石了？  
马上九点了，但是副长还没到，他竟然迟到了！  
上一次这种情况还是他和万事屋老板灵魂互换，但那时候副长壳子里的可不是他本人啊。今天这是咋了，我操，不会又来一次吧，他可不想再变成大粪了啊！  
山崎退绝望的环顾四周，完了完了，天塌了，副长迟到了，外星人打进地球了，世界明天就要毁灭了！结野主播啊，您能算一卦不？真选组还有明天了吗？  
他突然眯起了眼睛。  
正对面那个纸拉门，是不是没关好？

“别乱动，”银时有点急眼了，“信不信我一使劲给你顶门外去。”  
土方十四郎呜呜咽咽的，不知道说啥呢。银时知道他骂自己呢，没关系，他就是喜欢土方这样，被操的越狠骂人越狠，又暴又娇，带劲。  
银时捂着土方嘴的手被咬了一口，疼的他倒吸口凉气，胯狠狠一怼，土方闷哼了一声，好像快憋哭了。“还学会咬人了？到时候咬我一手疤看我下次不干死你。”  
这种话也就在这时候能说说，平时说的话大概率会被土方左右开弓揍成猪头。主要是因为现在土方十四郎也没办法反抗，他且心虚着呢。  
任谁要是进了这屋看见这幅场景，估计土方副长明天就得因社会性死亡引咎辞职离开江户坐上飞船去往宇宙彼岸再也不踏上这里一步。确实视觉冲击力有点强。  
人见人怕鬼见鬼哭的鬼之副长土方十四郎，现在跪伏在地上，裤子褪到膝盖，上衣下摆被撩到腰上。而坂田银时则跪在他身后，一手捂住他的嘴不让他发出声音，也牵制住他的动作，另一只手钳在他腰上，正一进一出的从后侵犯着土方十四郎。  
这件事还要从今天早上例会之前说起。

今晨八点整，梳洗完毕的土方副长正走在前往开例会的路上，忽然会议室旁边的门伸出一双手，给他囫囵个拽进房间。土方摔在地上刚想发火，抬头看见是坂田银时，当即便愣住了。  
还没等他问话，坂田银时接下来的动作就让他明白他是来干啥的了——这个逼开始解裤腰带了。  
虽然他俩早在忘年会酒后乱性那茬子事之后就半推半就在一起了，但是目前为止他们还没有对外公开过关系，再说了，就算公开了，哪有大早上在工作场合办事的道理。但就在土方向银时表示完“你tm能不能别闹了”这层意思后，银时二话不说就把他拎到纸拉门旁边，拉开条小缝，让他看见旁边会议室里坐的满满的队员。  
这意思挺明显了，大意就是“你现在要是发出一点声音就能惊扰你们全队的人来围观你土方副长跟我坂田银时在小黑屋里鬼混到衣衫不整的无敌社死场面”  
土方傻眼了，他坂田银时还真能干出来这种不要脸的事。  
真选组屯所是老式和屋，墙壁都是薄木板，隔音效果巨差，有些屋子之间还仅仅隔了层纸拉门。很不幸，他们现在所在的这间屋子就是上述这种设计。更不幸的是，他俩刚刚那通折腾，导致他现在看起来确实挺衣衫不整的。而且，最灾难的是，就在他思考利弊的这功夫，后边的坂田银时已经在琢磨着怎么脱他裤子了。  
土方不敢闹出太大动静，就拿脚后跟轻轻踹他，嘴里压低声音骂：“坂田银时你是有病吗？你不看场合的吗？赶紧给我穿好衣服回去！信不信我砍了你啊！”  
“让你来万事屋你不来，喊你出去开房你也不去，那你让我怎么办？”坂田银时的表情很是无辜，“我只能来你们真选组搞你了啊。”  
“你不搞会死吗！”土方十四郎暴怒。  
坂田银时点点头：“会！”  
土方气的差点翻白眼。  
“不行……我跟你说了不行！”土方手脚并用的挣扎，“……坂田银时你给我松手！”  
但银时心意太坚决，土方忌惮动静太大恐被人发现，放不开手脚，一来一去反而真叫银时把裤子给脱下来了，惊的他赶紧跳起来去抢裤子。但除去障碍的银时好像突然换了个人似的，上来就扣住他的腰给他翻了个个，按在地上，掀起他上衣摸了一把腰。  
“嘘，”银时的气息呵在颈侧，痒酥酥的，“别叫。”  
土方被这一口气呵的仿佛触电般浑身一抖，一路麻到脚尖。摸在腰上的一用力，把他扣在那动弹不得，另一只手攀上他下巴捂住嘴，给他钉住了。土方刚张开嘴想咬他一口，忽然后边银时一用力，整根嵌入。  
那张开的嘴一下没了咬人的力气，一声没忍住叫了出来。  
“不是让你别叫吗，”银时漫不经心的边推送边在他耳边说，“这么想让人听见？”  
操！土方十四郎想骂人，但他现在不敢发出声音。银时在身后一进一出没停过，每一下都顶在他敏感点上，他知道现在自己一张嘴肯定叫出声音来。银时这个逼还满肚子坏水，一边做一边把他往前顶，没多会就把他顶到紧贴着纸拉门的地方了，再往前一步他俩就要破门而出。这个距离他要是叫出声来铁定被人听见，坂田银时就是拿准了这个才选在这个房间埋伏他。他心里且打着算盘呢。  
人越多坂田银时肚子里的坏水翻腾的越厉害，几个进出下来土方已经浑身燥热脸上通红，偏偏叫也不能叫，憋的眼泪都要流出来。他咬紧牙关，只在受不住的时候从牙缝里挤出点动静，心里盘算着等待会完事了他肯定把坂田银时活活打死。  
但银时才不会满足这点玩头。  
“说不叫就真的不叫了？”银时贴他耳朵上往里呵气，“那看来还是操的不够深啊。”  
嵌在腰上的手换了位置，向下用力摁过去，被吞的更深的性器狠狠的顶上土方的前列腺。他没忍住哼了一声，指甲抠在榻榻米上留下印迹，浑身肌肉紧绷起来。银时腾出按腰的手在他屁股上拍一巴掌，“放松，别夹。”  
说着却又更狠更深的一次次插入，土方光顾着忍叫声，肌肉紧张过分差点忘了咋呼吸，再加上后穴被操干的快感一波波袭来，人都快两眼翻白晕过去了。银时好像知道他在底下挣扎求生的现状，手指掐住他两腮逼他张嘴：“你倒是把嘴张开啊？想把自己憋死啊，那可别，你要是真想死那还不如被我干死，好歹还能图个爽”  
坂田银时我操你大爷！  
但土方现在骂不出来，他感觉自己快死了。大脑缺氧，烟花一朵朵炸开，浑身酥麻，触电感钢针一样顺着脊背往下。他不知道原来憋着不叫原来会把快感放大到这种程度，而坂田银时每一句污言秽语都砸在他耳膜上，直接顺着血管神经传达到兴奋的前列腺。银时一下狠过一下的插入，嘴里一边嘴里还压低声音说着：“还夹我，这么紧是真想让我干死你吗？喂，你说你的下属们知不知道他们的副长，被人干的时候是这个骚样子啊？嗯？”  
土方此时眼泪已经挂在眼角了，他和银时确认关系以来前前后后也做过不少次，但他一直忍着，像今天这样被操哭还是破天荒头一次。他决心把眼泪憋住了，千万不能让后面这混蛋知道自己给他操哭了，丢人能丢一辈子的事。  
九点十分了，真选组会议室里躁动不安。不知道是谁提议了一句，说要去找找副长。人群四散开走出了会议室，脚步声稀稀拉拉的响了起来。  
土方脑子里轰的一声炸开，麻了。  
完了，完了完了完了。

真选组开会的这间和屋不大，哪怕是把整个屯所搜一遍，也用不了多少时间。到时候一旦有人搜到这间屋子，他这个副长也可以不用做了。土方着急了，扭动着腰想让银时撤出去，反倒被银时拍了一把屁股狠怼了一下：“干嘛？扭什么腰？被操爽了还是？怎么还骚起来了？”  
土方是真的要哭了。  
脚步声忽远忽近的回荡在四周，急的他冷汗都冒出来。可银时真的就一点停下来的意思都没有，反而因着越来越近的脚步声加快了动作。几下过去土方感觉自己已经快被顶到了高潮，前方挺立的阴茎头上已渗出了晶莹的液体。银时知道他已经浑身上下无一处不敏感，干脆把头凑到他脖颈旁，给他吸了一个巨显眼的草莓。  
“你今天很敏感啊，”银时明知故问的坏笑，“是不是喜欢在这里做？那我下次还在这操你怎么样？”  
土方觉得自己快要失去理智了。  
察觉到这一点是因为自己在听到刚刚那句话的时候，脑海中冒出来的第一个念头竟然不是想打他，而是“想要”两个字，他被自己这个没出息的念头气的快昏过去。但这也只是他残存的理智了，憋气带来的缺氧，后庭潮水一般将他包裹的快感，和被脚步声包围的紧张刺激，一步一步将他推向高潮的顶点。他开始抑制不住的小声呻吟，呜咽着，几乎带着哭腔。  
那是情欲的高潮，他被坂田银时送上了万丈之上，他像一片羽毛，又像一滴露水，凝在指尖快化了。他仿佛被揉碎又被重新拼凑，颅内回响着盛大的交响曲。他感觉自己的身体像一团暖烘烘的棉花，捧也捧不住，要融化成一滩的样子。  
土方已经被干到没有一点力气，腰软软的塌下去，全靠银时的手在撑着，只有膝盖也是勉强跪得住。头贴在榻榻米上，随着银时的动作来回无力的蹭着，银时的手倒还捂在他嘴上，替他垫着头怕撞疼了。土方悄悄咬着下嘴唇，两眼焦距越来越开，眼看就要彻底高潮了。  
就在这时，一个脚步声由远及近走来。越来越近，直至停在了眼下二人所处的房间门口。  
土方一个激灵，清醒了不少。  
那一瞬间他突然有些明白啥叫心肺停止。  
银时也愣了一下，反过味来后反倒攻速加倍猛干起来。土方一咬牙，打死不出声，呜呜咽咽的却是止不住。门口的人还没有要走的意思，土方心说完了完了，今天我土方十四郎的英名就毁在这了。  
忽然一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音响起来：“这间搜过了，没人。”  
土方浑身一抽。  
操！是他妈的冲田总悟！  
他绝对听见了！不然他为什么不进来！他妈的！万万没想到能落到这小子手里！  
土方当时劲回来一大半，一撑手从地上立起来。没想到银时恰在此时一个狠用力，这一顶直接顶的他眼泪流了下来，淌在银时的手上。牙一用力，给银时也咬出个血印子来，发出了他今天音量最大的一声呻吟。土方浑身的劲登时卸了，但银时的劲可没卸，按住软绵无力的土方，一下比一下用力。没过几下，便悉数泄了出来。  
那之后银时又按着他接连抽插几个回合才泄在他甬道深处，拔出来时半硬的龟头连着一丝晶亮的精。银时手边没带纸，拿和服下摆擦的。土方嫌弃他又生他气，干脆跑一边穿裤子不理他。  
下身滑腻腻的，全是银时射在里面的精液，现在也没法去洗换，只能硬撑着一天下来再偷偷洗干净。土方恨得牙痒痒，恰逢银时举着手指倒吸气：“还咬人，你是猫啊？”，他恨恨的补了一句“就该咬死你才好！”  
已经九点半了，自己迟到了足足一个半小时，切腹谢罪也不为过。但该去还是得去，土方扶着墙站起来，差点一个趔趄摔进纸拉门里。这一次做下来他浑身一点劲也没有，手脚酸麻，脸上还有未褪去的潮红。他勉强扶墙一步步走出屋，人还在气头上，一眼也没看旁边系裤腰带的坂田银时。

待土方十四郎虚浮的脚步声消失在走廊尽头后，冲田总悟才从隐蔽的墙角闪出来。一抬头正好碰上一边提裤子一边走路的银时，后者漫不经心的抬抬下巴：“呦。”  
总悟点点头：“呦，旦那，早上好。”  
两人擦肩而过，总悟的脸藏在阴影里，无声的笑了笑。  
十分钟后迟到的真选组例会上，不知道为什么消失两小时的副长好端端的坐在上首，只是今天领子好想拉得格外的高。交代了一堆其实谁也没听懂的迟到理由之后，真选组每日例会正式开始。  
土方压着心虚，摆出平日的强势语气一通训话，突然眼神瞟到旁边的冲田总悟。这小子也一言不发且面无表情的瞅着他呢。  
土方在那一瞬间又一次的感受不到自己的心跳了。  
山崎退坐在最外层，百无聊赖地发呆。还好，副长到底没有灵魂互换，自己也是真的不想再做一次大粪了。不过说来也奇怪，副长今天早上到底干嘛去了呢？  
诶？对面那个纸拉门，什么时候拉上的？

那天例会结束后，冲田总悟超常离开会场，走过土方身边的时候好像和平时也没什么不一样，只是这一次多加了一句话。  
“土方先生，裤子上。”  
土方一低头，看到了一大滩，显眼的，凝固的乳白色污渍，就在他裤裆前面明晃晃的挂着。

那一天，土方第三次的感受到了，什么叫做心肺停止。

END


End file.
